This invention is an improvement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,659 in that it is related to light weight, wind resistant, portable stoves for camping and general outdoor applications that use solid Hexamine fuel tablets as the primary source of fuel.
Before now, it was believed that the smallest practical size for an efficient wind resistant Hexamine stove was about 4" d. by 4" h. in order to accommodate a normal Sierra Cup or Sierra Mug and allow efficient combustion of one Hexamine Tablet.